


he's a painter

by iloveyoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoo/pseuds/iloveyoo
Summary: talented mark lee asks you to be his model for his next painting.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	he's a painter

**Author's Note:**

> fluff  
> this the first time i am posting something i wrote.  
> i am practicing writing as it is something i love, so i'm sorry if it isn't perfect: i really tried my best.  
> feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.  
> <3

# he’s a painter

“sit here.” mark says as he motions you towards a small stool near his painting equipment. you silently walk over to the seat he placed right in front of a big white wall.  
“mark...” you speak up. “...i’m no a painter, but don’t you think using the color white as a background may look a bit plain. especially on a white canvas?” you ask finally seated down and turning your head towards him.  
he laughs softly at your question.“that’s silly.”  
mark fixes the red beret he asked you to wear for his sketching session, and makes sure your hair stands are layed perfectly, framing your face. “it will not look plain: you will embellish the painting.”  
his warm fingers hold your jaw softly to turn your head to the right angle: you want to melt under his touch, but your determination to be the best “model” he’s ever used to create his art pushes you to stay still. 

“keep your eyes on the picture over there.” he says and leads your eyes to a colorful painting on the other side of the room.  
“do i have to stare at it the whole time?” you ask. mark nods to answer. you feel disappointed as your position will prevent you from being able to see him while he draws.  
mark finally steps away from you and heads towards his seat. not moving your gaze away from the picture he ordered you to stare at, you rely yourself on your hearing. the room is suddenly completely silent. yet, you feel his stare linger on your face. you try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach.

mark sits down in front of his white canvas. his hand goes to grab a pencil on the small equipment table next to him.  
not wanting to move and ruin his sketch, you keep your back as straight as possible trying to not think about the growing pain in your upper body. ‘the pain will be worth it.’  
you try to distract yourself and focus on the sound of the pencil hitting the canvas. the sound of the lead hitting the paper is calming, melodious. behind the sound of mark’s every move, there seems to be a hidden rhythm.  
“ _beautiful_.” he whispers under his breath. he is completely unaware you could hear him. your heart flutters at his comment and suddenly, it becomes hard for you to stay still.

“don’t move y/n.” mark’s voice suddenly booms breaking the long silence.  
“sorry mark.” you say trying to not move your lips.  
“i asked you not to move y/n!” he repeats sternly.  
your body responds quickly and you stay completely still, to the point where your whole body is stiff. but it was hard staying in this position: you tried your best to ignore the pulsating pain in your whole upper body from not moving for such a long time. you were starting to regret accepting his offer of being the model he would draw for his next painting.  
once in a while you would hear a small groan escape his lips followed by the sound of his eraser rubbing against the canvas.

after what seems to be an hour, mark finally speaks up:  
“i’m finished y/n.”  
you make a long whine as you shift out of the uncomfortable position you held for too long. you raise your arms, lift your legs, curl your back and move your neck to stretch your whole body out.  
you turn your head towards mark and see him still looking at the canvas he was working on. he has an unreadable expression on his face. was he unsatisfied? was i not pretty enough? did the painting not come out well? you finally get up from your seat.  
“so...how did it turn out?” you ask in anticipation.  
“come over and see y/n.” mark says, leaving you with more questions.  
you walk over quickly. as your eyes lay on the drawing, your mouth drops open. mark drew you, in the most beautiful way possible. the colors used for your skin color, the small tint of blush, the hair strands, your posture, your side profile... he truly had talent.  
“it’s amazing mark. but that doesn’t really look like me.” you say still in shock.  
“it is. it’s how i see you.” he answers.  
Your heart palpitates in your chest at his comment. you look at him quickly to see his ears becoming slightly pink. a small smile grows on his face and a giggle escapes his lips.  
you are taken aback at his honesty. you feel your palms becoming sweaty. “thank you, it’s very sweet of you.” you finally say.  
“y/n?”  
your breath hitches as you hang at his lips in anticipation at his next words. “yes?” you reply out of breath.  
“ _ **i really liked drawing you.**_ ” mark says as his eyes meet yours. you feel a big smile form on your face: you are unable to conceal your happiness. “i really enjoyed being your model.”  
mark turns his head away from you, hiding his embarrassment. he purses his lips before trying to change the subject quickly.  
“see...i told you the white background wouldn’t look plain.”


End file.
